The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently-named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles that are used for trailering or carrying heavy loads normally have systems that are sized to handle extended heavy usage. In the past, trucks sold for extended heavy usage have sometimes used detuned engines to limit peak torques based upon the anticipated extended heavy usage. The detuned modes ran regardless of the grade or trailering condition for which a particular vehicle was being used.
Many current vehicles have high specific output for quick performance and are also used periodically for trailering or carrying heavy loads.
Some current vehicles use a trailer mode switch to change the transmission shift patterns. The switch is manually operated by the driver. When the driver uses the switch properly, the vehicle please-ability and functionality of systems (such as cooling) are enhanced. Also, in some applications, the electronic throttle controls accelerator response in a manner to yield proper reserve acceleration. This is another technique to enhance vehicle please-ability. Some applications also use shift stabilization, which prevents gears from changing repeatedly during operation on a grade, with trailering, and/or a heavy load. This is yet another technique to enhance vehicle please-ability.
Several of the above-mentioned techniques enhance vehicle please-ability; however, in addition, vehicle systems are sized to handle heavy usage and the extended heavy usage that occurs with grade, trailering, and/or heavy loading. Grade, trailering and/or a heavy load impose an “extra load” that can be compensated for in terms of the vehicles “life used” during the design life of the vehicle.